User talk:LDR
Hello and welcome to my talk page! Messages here will be responded on this talk page, in order to make it more organized. Also, please don't add images or such here, and try to use proper grammar (yes, I'm a Grammar Nazi). Thanks! Legion Source Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Relay page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 19:42, October 27, 2009 Just a heads up- it has been brought to our attention that NowGamer is apparently not the most reliable of sources, as they have been known in the past to post information that is speculative in nature, or even demonstrably false. (refer to Talk:Legion, under Squad Member Confirmation) If there is another source for Legion being a squad member, we're g2g for listing Legion as a squad member. If not, we'll need to wait for a more reliable source. SpartHawg948 08:07, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Please do not make any more edits claiming Legion is a confirmed squad member based solely on the now-discredited (as described above) NowGamer source, as you did today to both the Legion and Mass Effect 2 pages, as well as the ME2 Squad Members footer. The source is still not valid, nor do I anticipate any new info coming to light that will render it valid. Thanks, SpartHawg948 21:57, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Speculation Policy Please, in light of your edit to Engineer Adams, review the speculation policy as laid out in the Community Guidelines. To be allowed, speculation must: A) Be labeled as speculative (your edit kind of was), B) Have supporting evidence (yours did not), and C) If concerning an upcoming book or game, which yours was, a source needs to be provided (yours had none). Please keep this in mind in the future. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:41, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :Please reread my comments on Talk:Engineer Adams. I never said he was going to reappear. I said that the fact that the SR-2 Normandy has a different engineer didn't mean that he wouldn't reappear, especially in light of the fact that Pressly does reappear. That's very different than me saying that he will reappear. Regardless, am I a source? Is the talk page a source? No, and no. I've said plenty of things about ME2 on plenty of talk pages that has since been proven wrong. That's why we have the speculation rules. SpartHawg948 04:53, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Legion trivia As was discussed on the Talk:Legion page, the trivia bit about Legion being a possible squad member is acceptable. It meets all three rules for allowing speculation: It's clearly identified as speculation, it's got supporting evidence, and it's sourced (since it pertains to an upcoming game). Please do not remove valid content from articles. Thanks, SpartHawg948 22:42, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Video Policy Please refer to the Frequently Asked Questions (FAQ) section of the Community Guidelines, specifically the last question, which deals with use of video on this site and in articles. Rule of thumb- videos do not get inserted into articles. Links to videos are fine, the videos themselves, not so much. Thanks, SpartHawg948 01:24, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Delete tags Please do not remove delete tags from pages. In this case it was removed from an ongoing discussion about whether the page should be removed or not. --Tullis 23:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Also, please bear in mind what is stated in the tag before you act upon it. The tag on the Ish page recommended that the information on that article be merged with the Tortuga article, and then a redirect put in place, as opposed to just deleting all the content on the Ish page and redirecting to Tortuga. Thanks, SpartHawg948 20:22, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Again, DO NOT REMOVE DELETE TAGS FROM A PAGE WHEN THERE IS AN ONGOING DISCUSSION ABOUT WHETHER OR NOT THE PAGE SHOULD BE REMOVED. Seriously, being forced to repeat myself is one of my biggest pet peeves, especially when it's repeating something in text format, in which case the original is right here for you to read!!! There is a discussion underway about whether or not to delete the Ambush of the Normandy SR-2 page. You removing the delete tag without addressing the underlying issues does not change this. I've raised several concerns about the page, your only response was "Come on!" which doesn't cut it. If you really want the page to stay, you need to justify it on it's talk page. Don't just remove the tag and hope I won't notice. SpartHawg948 23:26, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Moving Pages You are correct that Warden (as in Warden Kuril) is a title, not a name. So what? Here are some other things that are titles: Engineer, Navigator, Commander, Admiral, Captain, Administrator, General, Executor, ... see the pattern? For people who are known by title and name (such as Commander Shepard, Engineer Adams, Navigator Pressly, General Williams, Admiral Ahern, Admiral Hackett, Admiral Kahoku, Captain Bailey, Captain Kirrahe, Lieutenant Durand, Lieutenant Girard, Commander Rentola, Administrator Anoleis, Lieutenant Zabaleta, Executor Pallin, and many others, but I think I've made my point) we use title and name for the article. There are only a few where we don't use both title and name, and these are special circumstances, like David Anderson. This is one of the many reasons we ask that editors not move articles on a whim. If you think the article needs to get moved, say so on the talk page. Don't just move it on your own. SpartHawg948 04:12, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Remember that time I asked you to not move pages around on a whim? Instead I said that if you feel a page should be moved, to bring it up on the talk page, as only admins should be moving pages around in this manner, and even we only do it very rarely? If this doesn't sound familiar, you can look it up. It's the post RIGHT ABOVE THIS ONE!!!. I can't tell you how much I love being ignored. And again, the move you did was not really valid. Mess Sergeant Gardner is referred to by his title the same as I don't even know how many other characters (I listed quite a few of them above) and as he appears in-game as Mess Sergeant Gardner, and you only interact with him on a professional basis in his capacity as Mess Sergeant, it seems reasonable to refer to him as Mess Sergeant Gardner, doesn't it? Please, for the second time now, DON'T JUST MOVE PAGES AROUND ON A WHIM!!! Eventually I'll tire of repeating myself, and it'll start getting unpleasant then. SpartHawg948 03:00, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Editing Comments made by other users I'll get straight to the point. DO NOT EDIT COMMENTS MADE BY OTHER USERS ON TALK PAGES!!! Period. Doing so WILL (and please note the emphasis there) get you blocked. I don't care if something they said can be linked to, it doesn't matter. If they wanted it linked to, they would have linked it themselves. If it's so important that the word Harvester be linked to, link it in your own comment. Editing someone else's comment is considered impersonating that person. This is clearly noted in the Banning section of the Community Guidelines. Please don't do this again. SpartHawg948 04:32, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Organization of the Races Page There is a reason that the races page is divided into Citadel and Non-Citadel races sections. The reason? Spoilers! Well, spoilers and canonicity, as for pretty much the entire first game, humanity is a Citadel race, not a Council Race. This has been discussed extensively on the talk page for the races article (Talk:Races#Humans as Council race). Please don't make changes like this to the structure of major articles without A) Bringing it up on the talk page, and B) If you don't want to do that, then at least check to make sure the change you are doing hasn't already been talked about and decided against months or years ago. Thanks, SpartHawg948 04:47, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Source for your recent edits referencing Mass Effect 3 on the Mass Effect 2 page You added a Mass Effect 3 section to Mass Effect 2, and I just wondered what your source was. Was there a recent interview with game developers that cited those actions as important to ME3? If so, please link to the source on the ME2 page! --Lilliful 20:25, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Without a source, it seems like it qualifies as speculation, even if it seems likely :( The only choice you mentioned that is confirmed important by developers is character death / party member death, which they say is permanent and will carry over, and cheating on your love interest. Until we hear more about ME3, there's really not too much more we can say! It's my suggestion to remove anything that didn't have a specific source mentioning it :) The best buy interview references the cheating on the love interest, and several news articles reference the no importing of dead shepard / permanent character death. --Lilliful 20:36, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Neat! Quoting me on your user page? Awesome! And that quote is great. I'd forgotten about that one. You, sir, just made my day! :D SpartHawg948 07:50, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, those were good times. :P LordDeathRay 13:36, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Friends Request I know that you have sent me a friends request over xbox live and I haven't excepted it yet.I'm just posting to tell you not to cancel it, I will except it when i'm ready.--Legionwrex 21:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC)